Crónicas de la vida
by AnnAPantamon
Summary: La vida de Sakura es muy trankila hasta que un tercero se entromete... destruye su relación con Syaoran... pero un oscuro secreto se oculta detras de él, Syaoran quiere contarle la verdad a Sakura, pero ella no escucha...Cap 4 up!
1. El encuentro

Espero que os guste... este es nuestro primer fic , no muxas criticas y muxos reviews!

Eran las cinco de la tarde en la ciudad de Tomoeda, Sakura quedado encontrarse con Syaoran en el parque a esa misma hora, y como siempre Sakura iba atrasada. (-.-')

**Sakura:** (pensando-agitada)¡Debo apurarme! Si no Syaoran se enojará conmigo.

Sakura era muy linda, ya tenia 17 años. Estaba vestida con (o se estaba vistiendo) con un lindo chaleco blanco con cuello de tortuga, sin magas, y con unos blue-jeans que resaltaban su trasero y unas bellas botas de piel con plataforma media. Su pelo iba tomado con una cola de caballo con dos mechones en su cara.

Salió corriendo de su casa muy apurada, Syaoran debería estar muy molesto, creía ella.

Dio vuelta a una esquina y se cayó al suelo el chocar con "algo", levantó la vista y lo único que pudo ver fue una mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse. Sakura le tomó la mano y vio con "quien" había chocado. "Él era un chico alto, de pelo castaño, con unos bellos ojos verdes. Cuando Sakura lo vio se hipnotizo con su mirada y también se le olvido por completo que tenia que ir a ver a Syaoran.

**Sakura: **(levantándose) Oh gracias...tienes unos lindos ojos.

**Chico 1: **Tú tambien, espero que no te hayas lastimado.

**Sakura: **(n/n) jeje...no te preocupes...estoy bien.

-------------------

Sakura aun estaba hipnotizada con los ojos de ese chico, y eso que ni siquiera el chico estaba ahí, ella iba caminando a casa, no podía recordar por qué estaba corriendo, lo único que cabía en su mente era esa mirada, esos brillantes ojos verdes, ese cabello alborotado por el viento...y su voz.

Cuando Sakura entró a casa el teléfono estaba sonando muy insistentemente. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas del mismo número, pero no podía recordar de quién era.

Contestó:

**Sakura: **¿Aló?

**Desconocido: **Sakura, eres una...

**Sakura: **(con voz tiritona) Syaoran eres tú?

**Syaoran: **Claro que sí, al menos recuerdas mi nombre, no como la cita que olvidaste.

**Sakura: **(muy nerviosa-tratando de inventar una excusa...y eligió la más típica pero menos apropiada) errr...esque...mi mamá estaba enferma.(pensando) Por qué dije eso?

**Syaoran: **(muy enojado) Sakura, no puedes ser tan mentirosa!

_(para los que no recuerdan la mamá de Sakura esta muerta)_

**Sakura: **Oh, Syaoran perdóname, lo siento mucho, yo de veras quería ir...pero...pero...

**Syaoran: **Pero qué!

**Sakura: **es que...no te lo puedo decir! .

**Syaoran: **Sakura, si hay mentiras y secretos entre nosotros, lo nuestro termina aquí

(cuelga el teléfono)

Sakura quedo sin habla, con el auricular en la mano, la linda sonrisa que siempre reinaba su cara se había borrado, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, colgó el auricular muy lentamente, se tiró al piso y rompió en llanto.


	2. El descubrimiento

Wiiiii...

Espero que les haya gustado el cap1

Aki va el dos, disfrútenlo!

Sakura no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama, se encontraba muy deprimida, lo único que quería era desahogarse, contarle todo a alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Sakura fue a buscar su teléfono móvil, no se acordaba donde lo había dejado, luego recordó que lo había dejado en el bolso, pero su bolso no estaba. En ese momento el teléfono sonó:

Sakura: Aló?

Chico 1: Aló? Sakura Kinomoto?

Sakura: Ella habla, quien es?

Chico 1: Nadie, sólo un chico que encontró tu bolso

Sakura: en serio? Muchas gracias nn... ehhhh... donde te puedo encontrar?

Chico 1:errr... En el parque. te parece?

Sakura: hecho! nn(el chico está a punto de colgar) oye!

Chico 1:Si?

Sakura: no me dijiste cómo te llamabas

Chico 1: Oh lo siento, me llamo Shinosuke.

Sakura: OK! Te veo en el parque, bye!

Shinosuke: bye!

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Sakura iba caminando hacia el parque, estaba muy bien vestida, llevaba una falda escocesa roja, una linda polea blanca ajustada que dejaba ver su lindo ombligo y unos lindo zapatos marrones. La única diferencia con otros días era que su sonrisa ya no estaba en su cara.

Sakura llegó al parque, miraba por todas partes para encontrar al chico, y ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea como era.

Shinosuke: Kinomoto, eres tú?

Sakura: (dando se vuelta ..) ah? Quien eres?

Shinosuke: el chico que tiene tu bolso

Y ahora que Sakura lo pensaba, era el chico con el que había chocado el otro día! Sakura cayó en su encanto al instante que lo miró a sus ojos.

Sakura: (muy roja) jeje.. eres tú... tu eres Shinosuke?

Shinosuke: así es... toma esto es tuyo (le entrega el bolso)

Sakura: gracias

Shinosuke: de nada... emmmm...Kinomoto... quieres un café?

Sakura: dime Sakura por favor

Shinosuke: esta bien.. Sakura, quieres un café?

Sakura: está bien, a cual café vamos?

Shinosuke: al de la esquina esa?

(n/a: Syaoran trabaja en ese café)

Sakura: a ese? Es que...

Shinosuke: (interrumpiéndola) vamos! Yo invito(toma a Sakura del brazo y la lleva al café)

Shinosuke lleva a Sakura del brazo al café y Sakura no muestra resistencia, cuando Shinosuke la tomó del brazo una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo y esa sensación le gustaba.

Cuando entraron al café Sakra sintió una pequeña náusea, recordar los bellos momentos vividos con Syaoran era pues... raro (n/a: y eso que terminaron hace un día xD) Sakura no mostraba su cara, no quería que Syaron la viera...

Shinosuke: Syaoran, dos cafés porfa nn

Sakura: (pensando) pero si hasta conoce a Syaron! D

Syaron: (viendo a su amigo) enseguida! De que sabor?

Shinosuke: yo uno con extra cafeína.. y tu Sakura?

Syaoran: dijiste Sakura? ..

Sakura: (empieza a llorar)yo ... es que.. yo...

Sakura sale corriendo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas... no podía creerlo... se estaba enamorando del mejor amigo de Syaoran! Debía detenerlo pedirele disculpas a Syaoran darle una explicaion de por qué faltó a su cita especial de 1 año de noviazgo (se me olvido poner eso en elprimer cap-.-') pero Sakura no...


	3. Confusión

Oo aki va el cap 3

"Confusión"

Sakura estaba deprimida, no sabía que hacer, estaba acostada en su cama, abrazando su almohada, llorando, Touya, que ya se había enterado lo que pasó, trató de consolarla:

(n/a: como todos sabemos Touya odia a Syaoran, por eso prefiere a Shinosuke)

Touya: Sakura arriba el ánimo, al fin encontraste alguien mejor que Syaoran, anímate, ese tal Shinosuke es mejor para ti.

Sakura: (tirándole la almohada) cállate!

Cuando Touya salió de la habitación de Sakura, el teléfono móvil de ésa empezó a sonar:

Sakura: (más deprimida que antes) aló?

Tomoyo: Sakura?

Sakura: (alegrándose un poquito) ay Tomoyo! Lo único que quería era hablarte!

Tomoyo: Ay Sakura.. me acabo de enterar... lo siento tanto

Sakura: No tienes por qué sentirlo, no es tu culpa

* * *

Mientras Syaoran y Shinosuke entablaban una conversación.

Syaoran: (muy triste y enojado) por qué? Por qué Shinosuke? Por qué Sakura? Por qué escogiste a ella?

Shinosuke: Syaoran.. es que... yo no sabía... yo no sabía que ella estaba contigo

Syaoran: ah sí? Y eso que? Tú siempre las investigabas antes de hacerlo!

Shinosuke: es que ella... ella... ella es especial... no podía esperar... yo la quiero para mí.. me conquisto tan sólo con su mirada.. como yo lo suelo hacer.. somos iguales por eso digo... ella está hecha para mí.

Syaoran: es que Shino (n/a: era el apodo de Shinosuke)... yo la amo... tu apenas la conoces... como puedes estar tan seguro que ella es para ti con tan solo su mirada

Shinosuke: eso es algo que depende de la persona... yo creo que ella es para mí.. aunque tú la ames y ella te ame... yo se como confundir al amor... yo haré que ella caiga en mis brazos y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Syaoran: Ah sí? Entonces nuestra amistad ha terminado

* * *

Tomoyo: Sakura, lo siento tanto.. no sé como pudo pasar.

Sakura: Tomoyo, yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy confundida... lo que yo siento por Syaron es amor... pero por Shinosuke... su mirada es tan...

Tomoyo: ay no Sakura! No te puedes enamorar del amigo de Syaoran... eso es...

Sakura: (interrumpiendola) es que no sé si es amor Tomoyo! Estoy confundida!

El teléfono se cortó, tal parecía que ya no podían seguir hablando, a Tomoyo se le había acabado el dinero que tenía acumulado en el celular, Sakura solo se puso más triste, no podía seguir desahogándose.

Jeje.. espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Solo tengo una cosa que decir: reviews! Bye!


	4. El Secreto de Shinosuke

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes.

Oo como han encontrado la historia hasta el momento? Digan que bueno ¬¬ D

Para los que les gusto la historia aquí os va el capi 4.

"El secreto de Shinosuke"

Syaoran corría a casa de Sakura para pedirle perdón para poder reconciliarse con ella, ya que ahora sabía que no era culpa de Sakura Haber faltado a la cita, todas las chicas olvidan lo que están haciendo cuando él pone esa mirada.

Syaoran llegó a casa de Sakura, tocó el timbre y para colmo Shinosuke abrió la puerta.

Syaoran: Que haces TÚ aquí?

Shinosuke: acompaño a Sakura en su momento de tristeza

Syaoran: TÚ! (pregunta retórica)

Sakura: (asomándose por la puerta, un poco triste) quien es Shino... ah eres tú (lo dice con desprecio)

Syaoran: Oh por favor Sakura, necesito hablar contigo, déjame pasar!

Sakura: (baja la cabeza y la esconde en el pecho de Shinosuke) es que...

Shinosuke: ya la oíste, vete!

Syaoran: (pensando) pero si solo dijo "es que ..." (a Shinosuke) no dijo nada, ni siquiera la dejaste completar la oración!

Shinosuke: que me vienes a decir tú que...

Sakura: (interrumpiéndolo) Shino, déjalo pasar

Shinosuke: pero Sakura...

Syaoran: (con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara) ya la oíste, déjame entrar

Shinosuke: (entrando y murmurando) grgrgrgrg...

Sakura: (aún sin mirar a Syaoran) err... el ya va a abrir

(se abre la reja y entra Syaoran)

Syaoran: (triste) Sakura... mírame por favor...

Sakura: (muy triste, con lágrimas en los ojos) es que... no puedo mirarte.. me da verguenza... yo te amo (Syaoran pone cara de "entonces por que no me miras"), pero... pero... es que yo amo mas a Shino... por eso no puedo mirate... no me atrevo

Syaoran no podía creerlo, su amada estaba siendo seducida por un tramposo, por un sucio un vulgar tramposo, y pensar que habían sido amigos, era increíble.

De repente Shinosuke salió corriendo de la casa de Sakura...

Shinosuke: (corriendo) Sakura, me tengo que ir, cuídate.

Sakura: (todavía sin poder sonreír) Chao! (silencio) err, bueno , pasa

Syaoran entró a la casa seguido por Sakura, fueron a la sala de estar, estaba como siempre el sofá verde frente a la ventana, la mesa de centro arriba de una linda alfombra persa, y colgado en la pared un cuadro con la foto de la mamá de Sakura.

Sakura: (sin mirar a Syaoran) Bueno, de quenecesitas hablarme?

Syaoran: Sakura.. lo siento.. yo también te amo.. por eso es que te vengo a decir esto... no puedo creer que este con Shinosuke, él es (se queda callado)

Sakura: (muy intrigada) es qué! (por primera vez mira a Syaoran a la cara)

Syaoran: es... un... es un rompecorazones

Sakura no entiende lo que quiere decir.

Syaoran: me refiero a... es como un... es alguien que se dedica a buscar a gente sensible con una relación amorosa duradera, muy bien forjada, que se quieran mucho, como tú y yo, y luego de eso los hace terminar empieza una relación amorosa hasta que la mujer este tan enamorada de él que solo piense en él, y cuando esto pasa busca otra pareja y le deja el corazón roto a la anterior. Y el hace esto como decirlo... cuando el era pequeño sufró un accidente, haciendo que sus ojos sean irresistibles (n/a: quegay xD) (a las mujeres) y las seduce.

Sakura no podía creerlo, ya era tarde ella ya estaba loca por él, no creía ni palabra de que dijo Syaoran, "es mentira, es mentira" era lo único que cabía en su cabeza.

Syaoran: (viendo que Sakura no podía creerle) bueno, creía que todavía había tiempo, pero me equivoqué, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que pase... (bajó la cabeza y salió de la casa de Sakura)

Sakura se quedó sentada en el sillón con la cabeza baja, llorando, quería creelo, pero no podía, ya era tarde, estaba loca por Shinosuke...

Wiiiii Oo  
les gusto? espero que sí! (pensando que es mi primer fic y no soy muy bueno... D)

y una última cosa: reviews!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE PONEN REVIEWS! SORRY POR NO RESPONDER PERO TODAVÍA NO APRENDO D

CIAO! todas las personas que me pongan reviews: gracias! xD (que reiterativo soy xD)


End file.
